


SPG Monster Verse AU: One shot #2 "My Wish."

by roseprincess2018, ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseprincess2018/pseuds/roseprincess2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSnoopy666/pseuds/ScorpioSnoopy666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIllusionistsExploist/pseuds/TheIllusionistsExploist
Summary: with His Family still feeling the after effects of the attacks on it, Spine makes some plans for a beach trip.Cute family fluff and sisterly bonding happens along with a quiet spiritual visitation.





	SPG Monster Verse AU: One shot #2 "My Wish."

SPG Monster Verse AU: One Shot #2 

"My Wish."  
Second in a series of one shots set in the supernatural AU belonging to myself, and my girls ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
Each one will be a stand alone story but will tie into the bigger universe.  
I DON'T own the characters, SPG belongs to the bennets and co. I'm just having fun writing them no profit intended.  
Aala, Belongs to, TheIllusionistsExploist, no end of thanks for allowing me to write her!  
Specter, Sprocket and Dex belong to ScorpioSnoopy666, no end of thanks for allowing me to write them!!  
Pearl belongs to myself!  
Thank you for all the support on my first two stories!  
Welcome back!

____________________________________________________________________________

He leaned into the phone and listened to an old friend on the other end. 

"Well I think getting away from that house for a few days would be a good thing," The person on the other end could be heard doing something, "If you want to bring them here..." 

"No that's too far," Spine told them, "But If I could ask a favor and borrow that beach house of yours up the coast?"

There was more noise on the other end for a while as if the person was in the middle of something but finally returned their attention to Spine, "That thing? Sure I only use it about once a year or so. Your family is welcome to it."

"Thank you again My Friend, " Spine sighed deeply, "This business with these people has hurt my family deeply. They are starting to heal but..."

The noise on the other end stopped and the voice dropped and became serious, "Are the girls ok? The lil one? And your Lil naga?"

Spine nodded even tho the other person couldn't see it, "They were badly hurt, physically and emotionally. That's why I think a few days at the beach will do them good. I sent Micheal off to his alma mater for some R & R, but the rest of us need some... fresh air too."

"Well then," The person on the other end agreed, "Feel free to stay there as long as you like. I'll call and have the place ready for you in a couple of days, and then send someone down with the keys ok?"

Spine Pulled the curtains back and looked into the lantern lit garden below him both of his little girls sat with Aala, "I am grateful for this. The birthday party helped but everyone is still so exhausted... The girls. Pearl almost.."

The person on the other end made a disgusted sound, "Ya know people have no respect for this world, when they are willing to kill one of the rarest creatures god put in it. I'm sorry. Seriously.. take your family to the beach house Spine, stay as long as you need."

"Thank you again," Spine smiled even tho he knew the other person couldn't see it, confident it would carry in his voice.

"My pleasure," The other replied, "ya know some time I need to bring..."

"No," Spine told him flatly.

The other person laughed, "ok ok.. later.. have a good time Old Friend."

"We will," Spine hung up and looked back down at his three girls in the garden and then headed into the house from his study.  
Rabbit was coming up the hall when she saw him first, "What was that all about? I heard that "no" you just growled at the other end of the house."

Spine smiled, "oh don't worry about that. I have some good news tho, would you and everyone else like to come with me and the girls to a beach house?"

She broke into a wide grin, "Your taking us to the beach?"

He nodded, "Go get packed. Get Dex packed. " Spine motioned to the hallway, "Tell Hatchworth to get Specter packed and Have Salgexicon get the twins packed. I'll go tell everyone else and then the girls and Aala."

Rabbit took off to do just that and slowly word of the beach trip made it to everyone that was in the house. Talk of swimming and enjoying the expanse of moonlit beaches swirled around the place as Spine finally finished filling everyone else in and made it out to the girls in the garden.  
The girly squeals of glee from both of his lil girls made it worth all of the effort, as he smiled warmly at his fiance and watched them head into the house to go pack.

"This will be good for them, " Aala told him, "They still need a lot of rest to get over what happened."

"I know," He agreed, "I think some time away and some fresh air will help as well.”

She smiled, "Thank you for arranging this. Everyone will love it."

He smiled back and held out his hand to her, "Come on, we ought to go pack as well. We might wanna take advantage of those beaches ourselves Starshine."

She broke into a wide grin and headed into the house to get her own bags ready and see if the girls needed any help.

Two days later :

Every single kid, including the twins that were closer to being grown, was running loose in the expansive beach house and having quite the time deciding who got what room. The boys and girls were even, so it was basically a race to see who got where first. 

"WE GET THE LEFT SIDE!!" Dex hollered at the top of his voice, crash diving into the large room on the left claiming it for the guys side.  
While Team estrogen officially glomed onto the similar large room on the right side of the hall, "This one's better ANY HOW!" Sprocket snarked back loudly. 

Spine stood in the main hall of the house and had to smirk at all that just a bit. There were moments, only a few days ago, that he was convinced none of them would ever smile again.  
So the happiness of the kids was something that he was grateful to see, and had prayed would eventually come all the way back. 

They still weren't there completely yet.  
There were moments when the twins had a haunted look. When Dex and Specter jumped at something like an unexpected noise. Moments when his precious baby girls were just too quiet, and too still. Proof that the memories of what they had all suffered through still lingered.  
Spine understood and did his best to make sure everyone of the adult in the family, himself included, gave them what they needed. Made sure that never felt like it was their fault and supported them however everyone could.  
That was what this trip was about, more time to recover, Spine hoped to his very core that it did help.  
He left the kids to their own devices for the moment and took a walk around the house to make sure that everyone else seemed to be settling in.  
As per the norm, Salgexicon and Six had claimed the library. Delilah griping at both of them that they needed to get out and get some fresh air. Both wizards looking up at her and considering tossing books and or familiars at her. While Five laughed at this from the doorway. Beach house or not, somethings always stayed the same. 

Zero and Jon were out loving the beach, the former loving the water and open spaces where he could change into his full height. The latter loving the palm trees and beach flora, sitting out there talking to them to his heart's content.  
Hatchworth had found a convenient sand dune and gone full blown "Spider that was bad at hiding," Mode. All that could be seen of him now were his legs and bowler hat, sticking out of the sand.  
Specter finally making his way from the Guys vs Girls cadre in the house, staring for a good 15 minutes and then asking, "Pappa...WHAT are you doing?"

Rabbit and Upgrade had taken over their own room and were in the process of rendering it a giant mess by tossing clothes around and finding the best beach outfits they had brought with them.  
Overall it was glorious chaos and Spine was very happy to see his family so content.  
He finally located Aala standing out on the beach a happy smile on her face. 

"The kids will enjoy this, " She turned and snuggled into his shoulder, "Thank you for thinking of them."

"They deserve it," Spine told her back, "They are slowly healing my love, but they need more time. I hope they will have it here."

"I think so," she turned away from the beach and tugged him inside, "Come on. let's go get something to eat and relax a bit. They seem to be content for the moment."

He smiled and nodded, then followed Aala back into the house. 

The next couple of days spent at the beach house was full of people enjoying the sand, water and beach in general. Everyone seemed to be having the time of their lives for the most part.  
Spine still noticed tho that the girls, were still a bit too quiet.  
This only showed up when the two of them were alone. When they were with the other kids, or had Bunny around they were their happy selves.  
But when Sprocket was by herself, she often looked out over the water with a far off expression on her face.  
Pearl was the first one to notice and wouldn't say much of anything about it, just hold her sister's hand and sit with her until she cheered back up. 

One particular night after a large bonfire, and stomach turning amounts of marshmallows on the part of the kids, Spine noticed the two girls again.  
Sprocket had wandered off and Pearl had followed her.  
This time, even tho he knew he shouldn't, Spine followed them to make sure that they were ok. 

Pearl found Sprocket down near the rocks at the far end of the beach. Huddled up to herself in her coils, in typical ball style of a python or boa.  
Pearl sat down, careful of her still sore arm, and leaned against her sister. She didn't say anything, just sat there and hugged her.  
A few moments later, Spine saw Sprocket finally unwind herself and peek out.  
"I'm sorry Pearl," she told her sister as she swiped at her eyes.  
"For what?" The tiny lil Dhampir asked, "You went through the wringer too. Ya have every right to still be sore and sad."  
As Pearl said this she reached down and petted the part of Sprocket's tail that had been kinked. The knot was almost gone, but some traces still remained.  
"I imagine this still hurts, " She pet it again, soothing her sister, "And I know this," Pearl then put her hand on the side of the other girls head, " and this, " then moved it over Sprocket's heart, "They still hurt too. I know that because mine still do."

Spine stood in the shadows and watched this, feeling his heart ache for them and tears stung his eyes. He was about to head over when he felt a gentle hand on his arm. 

"Mi Amor, " Aala appeared and told him very softly, "Let the lil one work her magic. Trust her ok?"  
Spine looked away from his daughters and at the woman he loved so much. He could see the wisdom in her face over this, and finally nodded. The girls needed each other as much as they needed them. 

Sprocket finally nodded and uncurled her tail more so Pearl could sit in the coils. Once they were settled she looked out over the water.  
"It's not my ocean you know," She told her lil sister softly, "It's not the ocean I came across. That's on the other side of the world. "

Pearl nodded and hugged her, "But it reminds you of what happened. Right Sproc?"

Sprocket nodded, "It reminds me of the storm, the boat. The last time I saw... "

"Yer real family," Pearl replied gently. 

"No my bio family, " Sprocket corrected, "YOU and dad, and Aala and everyone else are my REAL family. I just...."

"Just what Sis," Pearl prompted. 

"I just wonder sometimes if he can see me," She sighed, "My bio father, Dr. Harvey. I sometimes wonder if he's up there or out there watching me. "

She sighed softly and tears began to fall, "Being near the ocean makes me think of that Pearl. I can't help it. I dun wanna but.."

"Shhhhhh," Pearl soothed her sister again, "it's alright." She smiled a tiny bit, "I wonder that sometimes too. "

Pearl stared out across the water, looking at something very far away. "I sometimes wonder If Hoshiakari is watching me. What she thinks, but I don't know."

"Me either," Sprocket replied. 

"I know what I think tho," Pearl finally continued, "I think Dr. Harvey sent Daddy to you, just like Hoshiakari sent Aala to Dad. He WANTED you to have a family, someone to love you."

Sprocket looked at her sister for a moment as Pearl continued to stare off across the water. Then snuggled into her, "Thanks sis."

Pearl snuggled her back, "Any time."

Spine stood with Aala and watched his daughters with love and admiration in his eyes, "Those girls.." he trailed off unable to speak. 

"Wise beyond her years that lil one," Aala hugged his arm, "We really ought to get them in now tho. Dawn isn't that far away. " 

He wiped the tears out of his eyes and nodded, "Of course. Thank you again for caring so much about my girls."

She smiled back," I love them too My lord. Let's go get them."

The two adults walked over and the girls warmly smiled up at them and readily agreed to come back to the house.  
As they were leaving Aala turned and stopped, then looked at the rocks further down the beach and smiled. 

"Thank you for my new reasons to live, " She told someone , "I will always be grateful."

She walked after the girls and Spine and around the rocks she had been looking at a soft bluish glow appeared. 

"See?" Said a soft voice with a Asian accent, "She is as well loved as my own. They will never abandon her. You did the right Thing Dr. "  
The man with the silver hair and goggles, Still wearing his work clothes and apron, turned and smiled at the Spirit of the Asian slayer, "Thank you Lady Hoshiakari," He smiled, "It was always my one and only wish that something I cherished so dearly, be loved."  
"She is," Hoshiakari's spirit smiled, " And always will be. "  
"Thank you again, " He lowered his head.  
The slayer put her hand on the man's shoulder, "I think they have it handled here. You have earned some rest Dr. Harvey. "

The two of them smiled after the family as they retreated into the house to rest, knowing that their wishes and love for those they left behind, would always remain.


End file.
